


Coded

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck is finally starting to learn how to read Bryce's expression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coded

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt at comment-fic on lj: Bryce/any, cool as a cucumber

"What's going on?" 

"Everything's fine, Chuck."

Chuck stared at Bryce's face, at the minute distortions where tension crept into his otherwise neutral expression, like a secret language from an ancient land. Chuck couldn't read it in college, couldn't ever tell when Bryce covered a breaking heart with a cool façade. But after 5 years together, knowing each other's secrets, Chuck was starting to learn.

"I don't think everything's fine," Chuck said, moving closer, a hand, gentle on Bryce's waist.

Bryce frowned. "You're better off not knowing."

"Tell me anyway," Chuck said. 

Bryce hesitated, then met Chuck's gaze, sighed and nodded.


End file.
